The Underworld's Seed
by Son of Cupid
Summary: When Nico's sister, Bianca, was killed he joined the titans where he met his boyfriends, Ethan and Alabaster. When the titans won the war many demigods where imprisoned for not joining the titans. Since Ethan was Luke's right hand man he gets the largest reward and thats one Percy Jackson. What will happen to Percy for being the servant to the kings of the Underworld?
1. The Servant

Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and its characters Rick Riordan does.**

 **Warning:** This story will have sex between men, there will also be catboys, spankings, and foursome sex.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

 **Two years after the titan war**

I stood beside the thrones waiting for my masters to say a command that needed to be done. See my masters consisted of Nico de Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, and Alabaster Torrington and right now they where in a meeting with the other gods of the Underworld.

"The deaths of mortals has increased by a little since last year, my lords." the god of Death, Thanatos, said to my masters.

"Why does it matter?" Alabaster asked no one in particular.

"Because they could be linked to something such as monster's even a little raise could mess anything up here, in the Underworld because we would have to increase room." Alabaster's mother, Hecate replied.

"Whatever."

"Don't be cheeky." Ethan said while Alabaster just stuck his tounge at him.

"Will both of you shut up! You are giving me a headache." The lord of the Underworld said whilst rubbing his temples.

"Never." both of them replied.

"What did I do to deserve all this?" Nico asked no one.

"Oh, shut up," the son of Hecate started.

"You Love us." the one eyed boy finished both taking Nico's hands.

"Yes I do, meeting dismissed." the Italian king said to the council.

"But, sir." one of the gods started to say.

"Dismissed."

After all the gods flashed away I was left alone with the kings. Amd once they started loving on Nico I couldn't help but blush and think that would be me taking all their love.

"Shall we take this to our quarters, my king?" The freckled and green eye magician asked Nico.

"That's probably the best idea you ever had Alabaster." Ethan said standing up.

"Rude."

"But true, lets go." Nico said standing taking both their hands. "Percy you are dismissed for the night."

"Thank you, masters."

"Your welcome, pretty boy." Alabaster had a glint in his eye's as he said that.

As I walked out of the throne room I thought how they always flirt with me but I knew they had each other they didn't need me. Little did I know I had three sets of eyes on my butt as I walked out of the room.

* * *

When I made it to my chambers I fell to my bed. Being the kings servant had its perks all right for instance, my bed felt like sleeping on clouds and sometimes I don't want to wake up but I have to, sadly, because frankly this bed feels better than any sex I had, except maybe that one time...but no one wants to hear that.

As I was spread eagle on my bed I heard the door open then close and I felt someone fall on the bed next to me. When I looked over I saw it was my roommate, Leo.

"What's up?" I asked him turning on my side.

"Nothing." he had this love stricken face and I knew instantly why.

"I'm guessing today was awesome with your lovers?" I raised a brow when I asked.

"Don't look at me with those beautiful sea green kitten eyes." he said whilst turning on his side as well. "And no, you know I'm not there lover's beside they have each other why would they have me?"

"Hey! Don't ever say that again Leo Valdez!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him to my chest. "They love you and I see that but you talking bad about yourself just brings you down. Tell them how you feel and they will accept it I know and if not I will kick their asses."

"Your funny, you wouldn't do anything to harm your chances to be with the kings." the fire bender laughed as he said it that minx.

"You know I don't have a chance with them they all have each other I don't think they need a fourth person."

"They care a lot about you, I mean look at this bed its almost half this room." he wasn't exaggerating, this bed could probably fit five people at least.

As he said that I could see where he was coming from they did spoil me but it could be because I'm the kings servant. I mean I loved all of them from Ethan's tall figure and stern features that his eyepatch perfects his looks, to Nico's tall but lithe body and the way everything about him tells how sexy he his, and to Alabaster the color of his brown hair cascades around his face and his sexy but mischievous green eyes and even though I was about an inch or two taller than him I would let him do anything to me. So I may have more then a little crush.

"Percy, Percy, Percy!" the last time the fire imp said my name he thumped me in in the head.

"Oh! What!?" I asked angrily looking down.

"You were daydreaming, I guess thinking of the kings?" he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Be quit!" I said whilst looking down at him. "Now tell me how was your day with Frank and Hazel."

"Well..."

As Leo talked I pulled him close to my chest as best I can and laid my face in his black curls thinking what will happen if I tell the kings how I feel. Little did I know all was going to change in the next few months.

* * *

 **Well hello everyone welcome to The Underworlds Seed I hoped everyone liked this chapter because this type of stuff is new to me. I made this story for a friend but I would like to know what everyone thinks. This story will have a lot of Slash and kinks so yeah I hope people are okay with that.**

 **Next chapter it will be in Nico's pov and I'm sorry for anyone who wants it in third I'm just not good at third person I'm better at first but if anyone asks I will try to put it in third. So usually on my other story I like to ask questions from my readers to know them more and the next chapter I will put your comments at the bottom and comment on them and you don't have to answer the question but I would like for you to do. So on to the question:**

 **What is your favorite god/goddess? And this can be from any mythology**

 **Mine is Artemis for goddess and Anubis/Thanatos for god I can't choose between the two.**

 **I hope everyone liked it and thanks for reading. See you next chapter:)**

 **P.s. Any questions that need to be answered that can be PM me and I'll answer them without spoiling the story if it's about tje story.**


	2. Grateful

Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and it's characters Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Ethan, Alabaster, and I were walking to our chambers. As we were walking I thought of the last two years. After the titan war Lord Kronos gifted us godhood for our service. Since I was the only eligible person I took my father's place.

A year went by before I found a sibling, Hazel Levesque. She was the daughter of Pluto and I brought her here with her crush at the time, Frank Zhang. He was a son of Mars but also a shape shifter from his mother's side of the family.

They were at a camp on the East coast called Camp Jupiter. The camp was a lot bigger and housed more campers than Camp Hald-Blood. During the war the titans and gods kept us apart so there wouldn't be fighting within our ranks, but after the war word got out there was another camp and thats how we found out.

A couple months after finding Hazel and Frank they started dating and I wasn't to keen on it at first but Frank luckily warmed up to me. Alabaster wasn't to happy at first when Hazel came along because she always took 'My Nico time' he always said. After awhile though he warmed up to her and now both find ways to mess with everyone by using the mist and I'm not going into detail of what happend last time but it involved Alabaster not getting sex for a week.

Not to long ago, maybe about two months, when Hazel and Frank went out on a date on the surface they brought back a fire bending imp named Leo. Leo is a son of Hephaestus so you know we can't leave him alone to long or he will start taking something apart. But when Hazel brought Leo to me I was hesitant because we had Percy, who would ask for more, but she explained he could be a helping hand so we kept him as her personal servant and I think Her and Frank are starting to develop feelings for the little guy.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Ethan clearing his throat.

"You okay, my King?" he had a loving sound in his voice.

"Yes, why?"

"You were quiet on our way here." when he said here I didn't realize we made it to our chambers.

"Sorry I was just lost in thought." I pushed open the doors to our bedroom.

"What were you thinking about?" Alabaster asked while stripping to his boxers.

"Nothing of importance." I gazed up and down Alabaster's boby thinking about what Ethan and I will do to him to night.

"Then why were you so silent, my king?" Ethan wrapped his arms around from behind me and pulled me into his broad chest and started kissing up and down my throat.

"I don't knooowww- uhhh that feels so gooood." Ethan was now stripping me down to nothing while Alabaster came towards us and kissed the other side of my neck.

"Lets rest, my loves." the ever caring and intelligent Ethan said dragging us to our huge bed. "Finally we get to relax."

* * *

I just woke up when a knock came from our chambers door. I got up to get it after putting on a pair of black boxer briefs. Once I opend the door there stood Percy wearing his blue chiton that Ethan thought would be good to get him and if I say so I think it looks good on him especially the way it hugged his figure.

He looked up and down my body and when he met my eyes I could see a faint blush under the torch light of the hall. I always admired Percy even before I joined the titans, but after joining Ethan and Alabaster planted images in my head of Percy below us and legs spread and I can never get it out of my head either.

"Yes?" my voice was a little groggy.

"Breakfast is ready, my lord." he was looking down towards the floor now.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, master." he went to turn on his heels before I grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Whats wrong?" as I asked this I cupped his hand and made him look at me.

"Nothing, sir."

"Dont lie to me Perseus." I knew he was suprised after I said his full name by the way his eyes widend.

"It's just I still feel guilty after what happend with your sister all those years ago, master."

I was frozen when he said that. I missed my sister dearly and every time I was reminded of her death I usually got angry and the only ones to calm me were Ethan and Alabaster but when Percy said it I couldn't get angry. Don't get me wrong I was upset but his kitten eyes just stared at me and how can you get mad at those.

"Listen and listen good." I could tell he thought I was mad but I wasn't. "One, you didn't cause her death it was the fates that willed her to die and Two you don't have to call me master or lord just Nico unless we are in New Olympus. Now, come her with those kittens eyes."

I pulled him to my chest and he hugged me back with all his strength and we were probably like that for about five minuets before he had to go back to his duties.

"Now, go set the table for us we will be down soon."

"Yes, mas- Nico." he gave me a smile then kissed my cheek and turned around and started to walk off.

"Thank you." He said before he was gone.

I stood in the door way still feeling his warm boby against mine and his soft plump lips against my cheek. I turned and went to wake my lovers for breakfast.

* * *

As we got to the dining hall Percy was setting the table and upon it sat many things like muffins, pancakes, eggs, and more.

We sat down, I sat at the head while Ethan was to my right and Alabaster to my left. Once my butt hit the seat Percy turned to me.

"Is there anything you want, Nico?"

"Nico? So we are going by our names now?" Ethan piped up looking between Percy and I.

"S-sorry, sir. Wont happen again." Percy was getting a little nervous.

"It's okay Percy, I was just messing with you." he seemed to relax a little after Ethan said that.

"Yes, I would like two pancakes and a muffin for now Pery." he smiled before going at it.

"For you, Lord Ethan?"

"Ethan is fine," he thought a second before answering. "I would like some eggs, sausage, and waffles for now, please."

"And you, Alabaster?"

"Thats Lord Alabaster to you." after he said that Ethan and I just glared at him.

"What? I was only joking." Alabaster aslo thought for a second. "I would just like a bowl of cereal for now."

After he gave us our food I told him to sit down and eat with us. About five minutes later in walked a neatly dressed Hazel and Frank hand in hand and Leo behind them in a red and orange chiton.

"Well nice of you to join us." I said and Percy went to get up to get them some food.

"Sorry, but someone desided to distract us." Hazel said looking at Leo and I think when she said distract I think she had a hidden meaning but I'm not sure.

"Sit, Percy. They can make themselves a plate for being late." Percy sat and allowed them to get their own plate.

"By the titans! Percy this is excellent!" Ethan exclaimed picking at his eggs.

"It's nothing really." Percy said while taking a bite of his pancakes.

"No he's right it's really amzing." Frank said taking a bite of his blueberry muffin. "I can't believe you make these from scratch."

"Thanks, but it's actually very simple. I could teach you someday if you would like."

"That would be great." Frank digged into the rest of his food.

"I have to agree, I have no idea what we would do without you." I said and Percy's response was to blush and look away while my lover's gave me looks of love and helpfulness of having Percy one day.

As breakfest continued we kept congratulating Percy and generally had an excellent breakfeast and afterwords we split up to do our duties.

* * *

 **I know it's been two weeks but all I have to say is Biology sucks and anyone who is good at it good for you.**

 **So this chapter was kind of a filler I guess I don't know. But Next chapter we will see New Olympus and the titans that now rule. As you can see Percy is getting a little closer to them so thats good.**

 **From now on I will update this story every other week for I have to update my other story as well so if I can find a better schedule I will let you kno so now on to reviews.**

Mal (guest): Great, another story with a Percy in it whose weak and likes being pushed around, people like you are why there's Percy betrayal stories.

 **this is actually my first mean review and for that I thank you have a nice day.**

Immortal goddess: Great chapter can't wait for the smut part. And my favorite God is Poseidon and goddess is Aphrodite

 **thanks and the smut is gonna come and soon probably who knows. Interesting favourites I like them as well especially Aphrodite because everyone underestimates her but they got to remember she is born from a primordial so she has to be powerful.**

 **Virus (guest):** Why are there still mortals still around? I mean Kronos was going to betray Luke so there should be no humans around since Kronos and his Titan pals would eat them. Also why's Thanatos still around I mean as I mentioned earlier Kronos lied to Luke when he promised to help the lesser known gods and the demigods when he was actually go to kill/enslave them so shouldn't di Angelo and the others be either dead or enslaved?

 **for the first part of the review I will explain next chapter because thats were the other characters come from. Well Thanatos is around for many reasons without him there would be no death for anything and there is actually a myth about when he was trapped and there was no death and he is the son of two probably the top strongest primordials, Nyx and Erebus, and if Kronos killed him and his siblings I think they would be out for blood and Kronos wouldn't want that now would he. Also this is a Fanfic and its fiction so if I really wanted to I could make Kronos so weak he just collapses or Percy so strong he rips the universe apart so yeah.**

 **epicwolfblood:** can't wait for the next update

 **short sweet and to the point I like it thank you and I hope this fills your apitite for a update**

 **Jesela15:** this is really good keep going!, horus for god and hestia for goddess

 **thanks and nice choice for god and goddess they pretty cool especially Hestia with her being the oldest of Kronos and Rhea.**

 **Takara Phoenix:** Daaaw, thank you! o

So silly Percy is working for the threesome but doesn't know they want him? Well, he sure is in for a surprise *snorts*  
Though, question! How did they meet Leo? And I'm assuming the people he's in love with are Frank and Hazel... hooow did they meet since Frank only got to Camp Jupiter like nine months after the Giant War ended? *tilts head curiously*

 **Amf finally but not least the person who basically started this story Takara Phoenix. I hoped this chapter cleared up what you asked and I think you ment Titan war not Giant seeing how he fought in the giant war but yes I see where you can get confused but hopefully this chapter cleared this all up seeing how Nico found the camp a full year after the Titan war. But anyone reading this I would like for you to go check her out because she makes amazing fanfics so If you like this story you are bound to like hers aswell.**

 **well that was all the reviews and if your still sticking with me it's on with the question of the chapter:**

 **Out of all the monsters in Percy Jackson books and Greek and Roman mythology of course. If you could have a pet monster that followed your every command what would it be?**

I would want a little baby Cerubus because damn would that be cute or what.

 **next week I will update this then week after my other one will be updated so see yall next week bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Being Loved**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or it's characters Rick Riordan does.**

 **Warning: This chapter will have almost rape but do not fret there will the a knight in shining armour.**

* * *

Percy was in the middle of getting ready for the day when he heard a knock on his door. Without thinking the servant to the kings opened the door with only a pair of blue finding nemo boxers. On the other side of the door stood Ethan standing tall with a smirk plastered all over his handsome face.

Percy liked Ethan. A lot. He was tall, taller then both Nico and Alabaster. Where Nico was tall and a little lanky with muscle, Ethan was tall with defined muscles but was not overly bulky at all. Also his eyepatch and beard gave him the perfect look of an evil genius.

"Well this is a wonderful sight." Percy was confused at what he ment but he noticed Ethan's head pointed downwards and when Percy looked down as well he was horrified to see he was only in his boxers. So he grabbed the door to cover himself.

"I am so sorry, Lord Ethan. I didn't realize I was only in my underwear!" Percy stated looking down with a very noticeable blush. Only the next thing he knew was a hand grasping his chin forcing him to lookin into Ethan's eye.

"It's okay. I think you are perfect just that way." Ethan started to rub Percy's cheek affectionately. "Also what did I say about calling me lord?"

"I am so sorry sir. It will not happen again." Percy bit his lip not knowing what it was doing to Ethan.

"Don't worry about it." At this point Ethan let go of Percy. "Be ready in ten. We have a meeting with the council. So make sure to look your best but knowing you that won't be hard at all."

After Ethan left Percy closed the door with a groan and went to get ready.

* * *

Percy chose his favorite togo that he only ever got to wear when going to council meetings. It was a very dark blue almost black, but still blue, with a shimmering effect when walking making it look like waves in an ocean. It was a little tighter than most togas so it fit his body and showed of his defined and hard trained muscles. Sadly when it was made it was cut a little too short in the back showing just part of his ass and it left no imagination to others who can see him from behind. Which Percy found odd seeing how he got it from Nico and he is not one to have many mistakes but he loved it nonetheless.

Right now though he was just coming back from one of the many shops on New Olympus. Alabaster wanted this special ingredient for a new potion he said, Percy didn't ask why Alabaster made it seem he was an evil witch from one of the many disney movies Percy loved to watch.

Usually Nico has Percy in the Throne Room with them during at a council meeting but Alabaster said he just needed the ingredient so Nico allowed Percy to go. By himself too which was odd.

On his way back he couldn't help but think how the rule of the Titan's was not much difference then the God's rule. In all honesty Percy could say it was a little better seeing how there was more peace in the world and not as much fighting. And now everyone accepted each other for who they were now. The world was finally at peace. Kronos surprised Percy though because he was a fair and just ruler. Instead of causing chaos he brought peace. You could say never judge a book by it's cover.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" asked a very deep voice asked causing Percy to turn and look to see who the culprit is.

When he completely turned around he saw three beings all male. One was tall and muslure with brown shoulder length hair, greek armor adorned his body, and a nasty smirk plastered on his face. The man who stood next to him was a very muscular man who was probably a head taller than Percy who had shorter hair then the first and was black, he wasn't wearing amour but instead was black t-shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. His face showed no emotion but instead of the clear face of the first this one had scars all over which caused this man to look terrifying and his eyes were the scariest part of him. They were red and fiery almost like molten magma ready to burn a man alive. The third being was all too familiar though. The third man was very tall, taller than the other two. He had black slicked back hair, grey stone like eyes, and was very muscular also he wore a black suit and tie.

The third titan was the only other titan to ever scare Percy other than Kronos and that titan was Atlas.

"It looks to be the whore of that bitch of a king of the underworld." Sneered Atlas. While the first one moved around Percy to be behind him.

"The ass on him is beautiful. They must fuck this bitch every night." At those words Percy could feel a pair of hands on his ass. When he felt one of the thick fingers go to probe him a tear fell from his face.

"What's wrong bitch? Never felt the touch of a man?" Atlas snarled. This caused the first titan to laugh.

"Leave him be Pallas." The second Titan finally spoke.

"What is wrong Perses? You want first dibs brother?" The hands still felt his ass up roughly. "I mean I could have his mouth first. I want to feel his screams vibrate off my cock."

"Please if anyone got his ass first it will be me. The General of Kronos Army!" Atlas now moved closer. "I mean look at his face. Those lips would be gorgeous wrapped around me."

"I said leave!" This time the now known Perses grew angrier and forceful causing Palles to left go of Percy. "Don't make me get angry brother for I will cause harm to you if need be."

"You will do no such thing unless you want probation." Atlas said turning to Perses.

"Test me."

"Listen brother you will walk away and not say a word to anybody am I understood." Pallas got in Perses face and when he turned to walk away towards Percy Perses tapped Pallas on the shoulder making him turn around and next thing Percy knew Pallas went flying behind Percy and he heard a bang and that was the last thing Percy heard about Pallas.

"Leave him be Atlas." Perses said in a deathly calm voice.

"You think you could best me? I am the General Perses and you better listen to me."

"I am the Titan of Destruction Atlas and you are nothing but an old man who thinks he can walk over anybody." That set Atlas off.

"Fine. You want a fight then let's go." Percy didn't realize what happened till he was thrown back almost ten feet away from the force of Atlas going into his titan form with Perses following suit.

Before blacking out he could see Perses charge Atlas and cries of his masters behind him running up to him and everything faded black.

* * *

After waking up Percy looked around to find he was in a room he was not familiar with. It was huge with what to be a walk in closet to the left and an entrance to a bathroom to the right side. Along the wall on the left sat a dresser with picture frames one of the pictures looked old. The frame was golden and in it sat a black in white picture of three people. One was a very beautiful women with what Percy could tell had dark hair maybe black and dark eyes, with said women sat two children one being male and the other female. The male had dark hair and eyes only his hair was neatly trimmed and slicked back and the female child also had dark hair and eyes but her hair was long and flowed across her shoulders. All of them were dressed nicely with the females dressed in sundresses and the male dressed in a suit. All had Italian descent and then it hit Percy. It was Nico as a child with his mother and sister Bianca back in the 1930's most likely. Before the tragic incident.

It also just hit Percy he was in his master's rooms.

"Oh! Good your up!" This caused Percy to turn his head a bit to see none other than the blonde healer of the underworld. Will Solace. "Thank the Titan's. You have been out for two days. You scared the hell out of everybody you know? Nico and the others haven't slept barely either. Let me go get them for you."

Honestly Percy was glad Will walked away because he had a massive headache and he wanted to go back to sleep because the bed was comfortable. The silk bed sheets felt amazing on his skin and it was so soft.

"Thank the Titan's he wasn't joking." The voice of a distraught Nico said while bursting into the doors. "I was so worried about you, il mio gattino."

"You scared us real good there Percy." Said the gruff voice of Ethan. Both Nico and Ethan were beside Percy in an instant. The only king missing was Alabaster.

"Where is Alabaster?" Percy asked in a groggy voice.

"I'm right here Perseus." Said a monotone voice. Percy looked towards the door where Alabaster stood leaning against the wall looking down.

"Why don't you come over here?" Percy wanted all the king's near him.

"Because it is my fault. I caused you to get hurt."

"What are you talking about? How was any of that your fault?"

"Because I asked you to get that stupid ingredient. I caused those bastards to harm you. I'm just glad Perses was there to stop it. If only I could turn back time to heal your wounds." As Alabaster was talking he got closer and closer to Percy.

"What do you mean turn back time to heal my wounds? I am perfectly fine."

"That's the thing Percy. When Atlas turned into his titan form it caused a burst of power to burst outwards from him and you stood directly beside him when it happened causing you to fly back and hit the ground hard and cause many injuries." Ethan said with his deep voice but also was stroking Percy's hair.

"The injuries consisted off a broken leg, a sprained wrist, a cracked skull and…" Nico trailed off looking towards the ground.

"What else? Please? You can tell me?" Percy said slowly.

"Your eye Percy. Your left eye was damaged after hitting the ground to hard on your left side and Ambrosia and nectar could only do so much." Alabaster said before storming out of the room. This caused Percy to be left speechless and Ethan and Nico to put there heads down. Percy understood now why it was a little harder to see and he could now feel some sort of patch over his left eye.

"Is there any chance it will heal?" Percy asked in a small voice.

"We do not know Percy. Only time will tell." Nico said in a tight voice grasping Percy's hand.

 **Well this chapter is long and waited. I'm sorry for the long wait guys but I kinda lost motivation for the story and I created a new one and worked on it some. Then after time I lost motivation for everything really. I fell into depression really and that sucked but something told me I need to write this. So I cheered myself up and wrote this little baby and trust me guys this is number one priority.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it had a little bit of a dark tone but I promise next chapter will be more of a cheerful one. I will try to get it out fast for yall guys because I feel like this is what I need to get me out of my depression.**

 **Any Ideas? Leave suggestions or just maybe a nice job to cheer me up. Thanks for the support and see you all next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rehabilitation**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or it's characters Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

It was weeks later and Percy yet could see out of his left eye but he was okay. Just another scare from another battle. The thing that surprised him the most was that when Kronos found out what Pallas and Atlas did he casted them out with their powers taken until they can prove themselves that they can use their powers to not cause harm funny enough.

A good thing that happened was the spot for being Kronos general was open and it was offered to Ethan but he declined saying 'my place in the Underworld is more important'. The spot was then offered to Perses, Percy's savour, which he gladly accepted. Percy though was being well taken care of though.

The sprained wrist and cracked skull healed up perfectly and his leg was constantly being treated to make sure it heals properly and fast. Right now though he was resting in the main chambers because Nico told him that they can watch him properly there and was a little afraid Leo would cause some troubles (He was a little mad when he said that because he nearly burnt the kitchen down trying to 'improve' the oven).

Percy tried and even begged to let him go back to his room but all three kings did not budge. Percy did think there would be no room for all four of them in the bed though but he was proven wrong after the first night. He loved the nights because that was when all four of them would be cuddle in the bed with Percy and Alabaster in the middle of Nico and Ethan. The problem was it did not help Percy's feelings for them though in actuality they intensified. Every morning he would wake up to a cooked delicious breakfast, which he savored, and usually Alabaster would be there to watch him and sometimes cuddle with him when Nico and Ethan had important business.

Alabaster changed though. Instead of the rude humor and cockiness Percy usually experienced with him he became friendly and loving. He also came in late every night tired saying he was working on a 'project' when he was questioned about it. All Percy could think right now was that he was ready to get up and do something but he couldn't so he let his drowsiness take him under.

* * *

Nico couldn't help but think of Percy. He thought of all the possibilities. If only he didn't let him go by himself he could have been safe or maybe if they just waited till the meeting was over. The only thing that made him happy was that Perses saved him.

They were in the middle of the meeting, Oceanus and Kronos was arguing over something Nico tuned them out, when Pallas came flying through the Throne room doors with a dent in his chestplate and with Pallas out could. To say Kronos was furious was an understatement. To find out what the commotion was caused the council to take a pause and go down the hall. What they saw caused many different levels of emotions.

Two figures at least twelve feet tall fighting with no real winner as of the moment. One figure had bright gold greek armour and used a javelin as his weapon. The figure wore no helmet allowing Nico to see black hair semi slicked back and with his back turned he couldn't make out his facial features. The other figure wore stygian iron armour that covers his chest and legs and he also did not wear any helmet. The figure used two xiphos swords as his weapons, both were stygian iron, and he was holding the other figure off well.

What caught Nico's eye though was a dark blue mess on the floor further away from the fight. He instantly knew who it was because he gave said person that toga. So he ran towards Percy as fast as he could with Ethan and Alabaster in tow. When they got to him though he was already out cold so Nico checked all his wounds and when he was done with that he could hear the fight come to a close. When he turned he saw the victor was the figure in stygian-

"Nico are you even listening?" Asked a tired voice of one Ethan Nakamura.

"Yes." Nico said with confidence. "Can you repeat what you just said?"

"I asked what would you have us do with the situation?" One very amused god of death asked.

"Right well…" Nico finally engaged back into the meeting.

* * *

Alabaster Finally done it. He finally created something to help someone. But it wasn't just someone to Alabaster. No this someone was his servant, his maid, his love. Yes, Alabaster C. Torrington loved Percy Jackson. I mean who couldn't. He is sweat, kind, very lovable and killer looks. Alabaster had it deep.

He knew Nico and Ethan loved him too but they were all scared to say anything to Percy in fear of rejection of their little kitten. The past few weeks have been a bliss though because it allowed all of them to be close and to enjoy it. That is one thing that Alabaster is scared of. If he gives this too Percy everything could go back to normal and Alabaster doesn't want that. He wants to be close to his little kitten and his kitten eyes that are as deep sea green as the ocean. Most would say they look like emeralds but nothing compared to those wonderful and colorful eyes. Especially some rock.

But finally Alabaster made up his mind and will give Percy the Potion that could heal him.

* * *

Percy was in the middle of chatting with Hazel, Frank, and Leo. The couple, Hazel and Frank, finally admitted their feelings too Leo so now the three of them were cuddled up next to Percy on the bed. Percy laid his on Leo's thigh so Leo could stroke his hair, no relationship was going to break their bond.

"So how has your stay with my brother and his two husbands been?" Hazel asked knowing full well that all four people love each other but has yet to tell each other their feelings.

"It has been really great actually though Alabaster has been acting really weird as of late."

"How so?" This came from Frank.

"Hard to say but-" Percy was interrupted as the door opened with Alabaster walked through.

"Speak of the Devil." Leo said loudly, mainly by accident, but Alabaster didn't even care. All he did was walk up to the bed with a gigantic smile.

"What's up Ally?" Percy said forgetting that the others were still in the room.

"I have a solution to fixing your eye." Percy then noticed a beaker with some green substance in Alabaster's hand.

"Let me guess it's in that beaker?"

"Correct."

"I hate to say it Ally but that looks like death to me."

"Please Percy. It is a potion that will heal your eye. Please try it. For me?" Alabaster begged and Percy couldn't resist. "The only Problem is it hasn't been tested but it should be safe. I only had enough ingredients for one person."

"It's worth a shot I guess." Percy sat up off of Leo's leg with a protest of said Leo.

Percy took the beaker and downed the substance like someone drinking out of a shot glass. When the liquid hit Percy's throat he gagged but held the substance in. After a minute of nothing and Percy's ability to see did not approve Alabaster hung his head in shame. After the second minute though Percy yelped in excitement.

He could finally see out of his left eye! Not only that but his leg also healed and he could move it like normal. He was so excited he got out of the bed, pecked a shocked Alabaster on the lips, and rushed to see Nico and Ethan and to run.

"Did anyone else see that?" Asked a very shocked Leo.

"Yes." Hazel and Frank said at the same time.

Alabaster was shocked at what he saw and what Percy just did. Everything is about to change. He can already tell.

 **Hope you enjoyed:) See you next chapter!**


End file.
